


Screams in the Night.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Screams in the Night.

Screams in the Night.

Tim sat in the corner. His left eye swollen almost shut, his left hand burned badly and his right one mangled. His ribs broken and he could barely breath. One leg sat at an odd angle, he wasn't sure if it was broken or not. His nose was broken and one shoulder was dislocated.  
He didn't know how long he sat there and cried. The man he loved and he thought loved him had done this to him. Had beaten him, raped him and left him for dead. Why? He didn't know. He just knew that when he came home from work an hour late that Gibbs had began to beat him. He had never done that before and now he was ashamed it would happen again. He knew it was all his fault that he didn't call his lover to tell him he had a flat tire but he didn't know it would be a problem it had never been one before.  
Now he sat there in the corner trying his best to hide. He knew if he made a sound that Gibbs would most likely kill him this time.  
Just as that thought crossed his mind the door opened and he saw a silhouette of the man he thought he loved in the doorway. Gibbs walked towards Tim “Please don't hurt me Jethroe. Please I won't do it again” Tim said screaming into the night.  
Tim sat bolt up right in the bed covered in sweat, when he felt a gentle hand on his back.  
“It was a nightmare Tim. Only a nightmare.” Gibbs said gently as he kissed his lovers neck doing his best to calm his lovers nerves.  
“Tim tell me what this one is about Please. I am worried about you.” Gibbs asked gently.  
Tim took a minute to gather his courage and began, “ Jethroe do you remember a couple of years ago when I came into the office a couple of times covered in bruises and hurting really bad. I told you I fell down the stairs at my apartment. Everyone made a joke about how clumsy I was.”  
“I remember that Tim like it was yesterday. I knew that if you wanted my help you would have asked for it. I told you before I would protect you and keep you safe.”  
“I know you did and I was so embarrassed. Now I have to tell you because it affects you as well. I didn't fall down the stairs I was beaten severely by my girlfriend at the time. I didn't say anything because I knew how ashamed of me you would be. I knew that if you found out how weak I was you wouldn't want me on your team anymore. I hurt so much and I just needed to know you cared. I was so afraid to tell you or anyone else but she almost killed me that night. I can understand if you don't want me. I don't know why you would want someone as weak as me on your team much less as your lover. I know you must hate me know.” Tim said as he slowly began to get out of bed and get dressed. Shame covering the handsome caring man he is.  
Gibbs got out of bed and stood infront of his lover. Raising Tims eyes to meet his own. He saw the fear, and shame there that was written all over Tims body. Looking into his eyes Gibbs saw the tears begin to flow.  
“Timothy McGee I want you to know and understand this from this point on. Never think for one second that I don't love you or want you. Your the most kind, caring, sensitive man I have ever known. You have more strength than anyone I know. I love you and never think I would ever hurt you. Your mine and I will never let you go. Now tell me about the nightmare.” Gibbs said with all the compassion that was in his heart for this beautiful young man.  
“I keep dreaming that your beating me and raping me. This time you were going to kill me. I know its irrational but I can't stop them Jethroe. Please help me. Don't leave me. I love you so much.” Tim said his voice thick with emotion and tears streaming down his face.  
“ I will help you and be here for you forever Tim. Thats what true lovers do.” 

Thank you all for reading this disturbing tale. 

P.S.  
Everyday every 37.9 seconds a man is battered, beaten, or raped in this country. Never think it doesn't happen to a man because it does. Men just are so stigmatised by it they are afraid to report it because of the loss of their manhood in the eyes of their peers. If you or a man or woman is in an abusive relationship get them out of it before they are killed. Men are abused by women and by men. Next time you see a man that has been injured just remember he may be a victim of abuse.  
He may have been raped, beaten or psychologically tortured. Never forget that words hurt so use them carefully. 

Thank you  
Jerry


End file.
